70's lovers
by Deediii
Summary: Les années à Poudlard était longues sans elle. Alex McKinnon s'était longtemps demandé si Arabella Figgs ne s'était pas ennuyé si loin du monde sorcier. Mais au fond de lui, il savait que non, au contraire, puisque elle était pleine de ressources et être cracmolle n'allait pas freiner sa conquête du monde. C'était pour ça qu'il l'aimait. Arabella était pleine de surprises.


**_"Yeah my boyfriend's pretty cool,_**

 ** _but he's not as cool as me" - Lana del Rey_**

* * *

 ** _Juillet 1975_**

C'était la fin de l'année, la fin de la scolarité d'Alex McKinnon. _Enfin._ Ces longues années n'avaient eu aucun goût sans elle à ses côtés dans les couloirs de Poudlard, sans Arabella Figg.

Les Figg étaient une famille assez connus pour leur implication au Ministère de la Magie, même dans le cas du père moldu. Oui, on pouvait bien dire qu'ils étaient très attentifs à la situation sorcière, à la préservation du secret et à la protection des membres importants de la communauté magique. Mrs et Mr Figg étaient, sans aucun doute, l'une des meilleures aurores pour cette première et l'un des meilleurs policiers moldu pour ce dernier.  
Et pourtant ...  
Beaucoup s'étaient demandés comment cela avait pu arriver. Après tout, les cracmols n'étaient pas très connus de par leur rareté. Alors, il était normal qu'à chaque apparition de l'un d'entre eux, les sorciers se questionnent sur la raison de leur existence. Comment diable le parfait couple, aux gènes qu'on aurait pu penser invincibles, avait-il pu donner naissance à une cracmolle ?  
Les puristes diront qu'un né-moldu avait volé la magie de la pauvre Arabella Figg.

Cependant, ses parents ne s'étaient pas montrés plus choqués que dû. Il y avait en Arabella un peu de Mrs Figg et beaucoup de Mr Figg. Père et fille étaient alors devenus très proches. Le fait de n'avoir pas rendu cette situation honteuse ou taboue avait beaucoup joué sur la personnalité de la belle Arabella. Il y avait tant en elle à apprécier que l'absence d'un vrai potentiel magique ne pouvait être un défaut.

La jeune fille avait un fort caractère et nul doute qu'elle allait suivre son père dans son parcours professionnel. Elle aimait autant le monde moldu que le monde sorcier qu'elle avait pu connaître par sa mère. Mais bien sûr, comme toute cracmolle, savoir que l'on passait à côté de tant de merveilles lui laissait un arrière-goût amer en bouche.  
C'était pourquoi Arabella s'investissait beaucoup dans le monde moldu, parce qu'elle estimait -et peut-être voulait-elle se convaincre quelque part- que son monde à elle avait autant à offrir que ce monde qui lui échappait.

Mais revenons à notre cher garçon, Alex McKinnon. Lui était un nouveau diplômé de Poudlard, ancien Serpentard. Il était assez grand, filiforme et rempli d'amour pour les moldus. Rempli d'amour surtout pour Arabella.  
Ils s'étaient connus depuis l'enfance : Alex était son voisin et du plus loin qu'eux deux s'en souviennent, les deux familles s'étaient toujours très bien entendues. La mère d'Alex était une sorcière elle aussi, travaillant à la gazette tandis que son père était enseignant de mathématiques dans le lycée moldu d'Arabella. Il avait une petite soeur, Marlène, de trois ans sa cadette, excellente élève de Gryffondor. Les McKinnon étaient eux aussi une grande famille de sorciers.

Lorsque les parents d'Alex accueillaient avec joie les premières manifestations de magie de leur fils, les parents d'Arabella attendaient toujours le plus petit des signes. Mais rien ne venait ou en tout cas rien qui signifierait que la jeune fille irait à Poudlard à ses onze ans.  
Et ce fut malheureusement le cas.

Un jour, Alex déboula dans le salon des Figg, montrant fièrement sa lettre, telle un trophée, à sa deuxième famille. Arabella, elle, ne s'était pas prêtée aux effusions de joie et s'était postée à sa fenêtre, un de ses nombreux chats sur les genoux, se détestant de n'avoir pas assez de magie en elle pour attirer un satané hiboux de Poudlard.  
Mais elle n'était pas la seule qui souffrait de cette absence de lettre : Alex avait lui aussi voulu du plus profond de son cœur qu'elle l'accompagne à l'école magique.  
Force était de constater qu'il venait de terminer ses sept années requises et jamais Arabella n'avait pu mettre un pied dans le fameux château dont tous les enfants sorciers avaient rêvé au moins une fois dans leur vie.

Arabella n'était cependant pas du genre à s'abattre si facilement, et comme dit plus haut, elle voulait embrasser sa vie de moldu et aimer ce patrimoine culturel tout autre que celui des sorciers. Elle suivait les tendances avec rigueur, essayait toutes les nouvelles choses en vogue et était toujours à la pointe de la mode tout en étant un peu excentrique -c'était sa touche à elle.

Du haut de ses dix-huit ans, elle avait bu tous les alcools disponibles sur le marché, avait fumé tout ce qu'elle avait pu trouver -bien qu'elle préférât se contenter de ses longues cigarettes-, avait son permis de voiture et de moto.

Depuis ses quinze ans, chaque week-end, elle s'absentait pour voyager aux quatre coins du pays, au début par bus puis, lorsqu'elle eut l'autorisation de rouler, sur la moto qu'elle avait eue en cadeau de sa mère. Elle avait pu ainsi tester chaque restaurant, chaque pubs, se rendre dans chaque musée. Elle était parfois accompagnée de ses parents qui étaient eux-mêmes heureux de découvrir tant de choses.  
Et depuis ses quinze ans, à chaque vacance d'été, elle kidnappait Alex pour lui faire découvrir les merveilles du monde moldu, lui montrer que dans la vie, les sorciers n'avaient au final rien à envier aux moldus qui arrivaient à combler leur manque de magie avec brio.  
Et depuis ses quinze ans, Alex l'aimait d'un amour fou. Ou peut-être l'aimait-il depuis toujours ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Il aurait bien sûr aimé pouvoir lui rendre la pareille et lui faire découvrir le monde des sorciers, mais elle avait toujours refusé, se contentant des virées sur le chemin de Traverse avec sa mère et des histoires qu'elle aimait entendre de lui lorsque le monde moldu devenait un peu trop pesant pour elle. À ces moments-là, oui, elle aimait plonger dans la vie sorcière de son ami.

Arabella Figg ne détestait pas ce monde dont elle ne faisait pas vraiment partie, mais elle ne voulait surtout pas rater une occasion d'en découvrir plus sur son monde à elle. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle l'aimait.

Durant le dernier voyage d'Alex dans le Poudlard Express, il ne partagea pas la tristesse de ses camarades, non. Dans son esprit, il n'y avait que ses retrouvailles avec Arabella. Alors, il observait le paysage défiler tandis que les autres garçons du compartiment commentaient leur dernière année et leurs souvenirs des années précédentes.  
Après de longues heures de patience, le train rouge arriva à la gare, lâchant un panache de fumée blanche et le dernier sifflement qu'Alex entendrait. Il sortit de son wagon, malles en mains et balaya la foule du regard dans l'espoir de trouver ses parents. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise de voir cette silhouette qu'il reconnaîtrait entre milles.

Elle était si belle, ne semblait même pas venir de cette planète tant sa beauté était singulière. Arabella était posée contre l'un des murs de la voie 9 ¾, ses cheveux blonds étaient ramenés dans un chignon très volumineux, son corps était harmonieux, enveloppé dans une tenue qui l'allait à ravir : ce n'était qu'une petite robe blanche, mais cela faisait son effet dévoilant ses longues jambes. Elle portait des bottes en peau d'alligator grises, ses bottes fétiches qui attiraient souvent le regard curieux des passants. Mais elle s'en fichait. Sur son nez était posé de grosses lunettes fumées et entre ses lèvres brunes était positionnée son éternelle cigarette fumante.

C'était la première fois qu'elle venait sur le quai de la gare et Alex la trouvait étrangement à sa place dans ce monde qui n'était pas sien. Elle égayait la foule, la rendait plus agréable à observer.

Le sourire qu'il avait à l'instant sur le visage était nouveau : jamais ses amis ne l'avaient vu ainsi. Il courut vers son amie et la prit dans ses bras, la faisant tourner dans les airs. Il s'arrêta pour la poser tandis qu'elle éclatait de rire par cet élan d'affection. La blonde mena sa cigarette à ses lèvres et inspira une fois, appréciant le passage de la fumée dans son corps. Sa main vint chercher le petit cylindre de tabac et il put voir sur son auriculaire la bague qu'il lui avait offert l'été précédent. La spirale que celle-ci formait autour de son doigt l'hypnotisait.

Après avoir relâché l'excédent de fumée, Arabella se leva sur la pointe de ses pieds et vint poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Alex.

Le pauvre ne bougea pas, trop surpris pour faire le moindre geste. Il ne savait comment réagir, s'il fallait continuer, se reculer, transplaner ? C'était la première fois qu'elle posait ses lèvres sur les siennes et il pouvait déjà dire que les nombreux baisers qu'il avait déjà échangés n'étaient rien face à celui-ci. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il en avait mille et une fois rêvé.  
Les lèvres pleines de la blonde s'écrasaient somptueusement et le seul sentiment qui paraissait, pour lui, équivaloir à cette sensation était lorsqu'il regardait à travers un télescope durant ses cours d'Astronomie. Un sentiment de vertige, de plénitude, des frissons qui parcouraient son cou et poursuivaient leur chemin tout le long de sa colonne. Ce baiser était aussi incroyable que les nombreuses galaxies et constellations qu'il avait eu l'occasion d'apprécier durant de longues nuits d'observations.

Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête tant et si bien qu'elle décida, seule, de la démarche à suivre en se reculant, un immense sourire ornant son joli visage. Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil qui sembla le réveiller.

« – Arabella ?! Toi, ici ?! s'exclama-t-il  
– Bien sûr, je n'aurai raté pour rien au monde le premier jour de ta liberté ! Viens, suis-moi.»

Alex lança un sort à sa malle pour qu'elle se rétrécisse lorsque Arabella s'était tournée pour s'en aller : il avait toujours porté une attention particulière à ne pas faire de la magie en face d'elle lorsqu'elle ne le demandait pas explicitement et c'était maintenant devenu un réflexe.

Ils ne s'étaient pas embêtés à regarder les élèves autour d'eux, ni les amis d'Alex qui attendaient des explications et qui auraient aimé avoir de meilleurs au revoir. Ils auraient plus de détails dans les lettres qu'Alex allait leur envoyer durant les vacances d'été.

Le couple d'amis -mais qui ne l'était plus vraiment en quelque sorte- sortit par le passage magique et s'infiltra dans la foule de moldu de la gare de King Cross. Arabella avait pris la main d'Alex pour ne pas qu'il la perde. Ce dernier voulait imprégner dans sa rétine la courbe de son dos et garder en mémoire la douceur de ses doigts entrelacés dans les siens. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la gare, elle se dirigea dans le parking, avec toujours à sa suite un Alex complètement dépassé par les événements et beaucoup trop heureux pour demander de plus amples explications.

« – Tu as ton permis, Alex ?  
– Bien sûr, ne fait pas l'ignorante, tu le sais bien, dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.  
– Voici ta deuxième surprise alors. »

Arabella s'écarta et laissa une belle voiture noire apparaître sous les yeux ébahis d'Alex. L'Alfa Romeo était si belle qu'il était jaloux que la fille en soit la propriétaire.

« – Tu as décidé d'abandonner ta moto ?  
– Bien sûr que non ! fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Jamais je ne pourrais m'en séparer. Cette bête, dit-elle en allant s'asseoir sur le capot, est à toi, très cher.  
– Pardon ?!  
– Et oui, c'est ton cadeau de la part de tes parents pour l'obtention de tes A.S.P.I.C.  
– Qui te dit que je vais les avoir ? »

La jolie blonde qui venait de jeter son mégot par terre releva son visage vers son ami avec un air condescendant. Tous deux savaient qu'Alex était l'un des meilleurs de sa promotion bien qu'il ne dépassât pas les cinq Serdaigle en tête de liste.

« – Vas l'essayer au lieu de dire ce genre de bêtises »

Elle lui fit un sourire tendre en lui lançant la clé. Alors qu'il ouvrait la portière, des étoiles dans les yeux, Arabella sauta de sa place et contourna la voiture pour y entrer à son tour. La porte claqua et elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Alex avant de mettre sa ceinture. Il caressait le volant, toujours incrédule, avec le même sourire, qui ne l'avait jamais quitté, aux lèvres. Il tourna sa tête vers la jeune fille avec la même expression qu'un enfant à Noël devant tous ses cadeaux.

« – Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Elle rit lorsque Alex sortit enfin de sa rêverie. Il démarra la voiture, ferma les yeux d'extase en sentant le moteur qui commençait à ronfler. Le fait de savoir que cette simple boîte de métal, qui pour bon un nombre de sorciers était inutile, était tout à lui le rendait incroyablement heureux et décuplait les sensations qu'il avait en étant à son contact.

Alex sortit du parking, le cuir caressant sa main de la plus belle des manières qui soit. Arabella de son côté alluma la radio et tout deux écoutèrent en silence les différents sons, qui, dans une harmonie parfaite, emplissaient l'air.

La jolie blonde alluma une cigarette qu'elle entama tout en dodelinant la tête au rythme des musiques. Le brun quant à lui jeta un coup d'oeil furtif à sa voisine. Il n'arrivait toujours pas assimiler les événements actuels et avait du mal à comprendre comment, en une après-midi, il avait pu : finir ses années à Poudlard, trouver Arabella sur la voie 9 3/4 , avoir un baiser de la dite Arabella, avoir une voiture.  
Tout cela était incroyable pour le jeune homme. Il décida donc de ne pas rentrer chez lui ce soir. Il préféra faire une virée, loin de leur maison et espéra au fond de lui que les miracles continuent d'arriver. Alors, il prit une route et s'éloigna de la ville.

Les paysages d'Angleterre défilaient à toute allure, peignant dans le ciel un immense flou étendu de vert et de brun. Arabella posa sa tête contre le siège et ferma les yeux, appréciant, comme toujours lorsqu'elle voyageait, le bruit de la machine sur laquelle elle était et le vent qui s'abattait sur son visage.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur un chemin sans virages, Alex se permit une folie en regardant complètement Arabella. Sa silhouette se dessinait sur un fond illuminé par le couché de soleil et il se dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu d'aussi jolie scène. Il ne pouvait voir qu'avec peine les traits de la jeune femme, mais le contour de son visage ressortait si bien sur l'éclatante lumière qu'il ne pouvait qu'être émerveillé. Ses yeux s'égarèrent quelques instants sur la forme bombée de ses lèvres qui venaient tout juste d'entourer la cigarette. Elle était si sensuelle dans tous les gestes qu'elle faisait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il assistait à cette scène où la silhouette de celle qu'il aimait se transposait sur un couché de soleil et c'était, pour lui, la meilleure manière qui soit de terminer une journée.

Un sourire fleurit sur le visage serein d'Alex et ses yeux retournèrent sur la route. Ils arrivaient à destination. Il gara son engin près d'un arbre et sortit au même moment qu'Arabella. Le soleil venait de disparaître à l'horizon et ce spectacle ne plaisait pas à Alex autant que de voir son amie évoluer gracieusement dans l'herbe jusqu'à la porte arrière qu'elle ouvrit en calant sa cigarette entre ses lèvres. Elle s'assit sur la banquette, et enfila un grand manteau léopard.

Elle se pencha pour récupérer des canettes de coca et s'avança enfin vers le jeune homme.  
Arrivée au niveau du brun, elle lui présenta les deux canettes sans un mot et recula ses deux mains simultanément lorsqu'il allait s'emparer d'une des boissons.

« – Si tu ne me dis pas ce que tu veux Ara, ce sera difficile, elle lui sourit.  
– Elles sont chaudes, lance un sort pour qu'elles soient fraîches, petit génie. »

Il haussa un sourcil, c'était l'une des rares fois où elle lui demandait de faire un acte de magie sous ses yeux, mais il s'exécuta et perçu un éclair d'envie passer sur le visage de son amie, comme à chaque fois qu'il dégainait sa baguette. Il s'empressa de la ranger, mal à l'aise tandis qu'elle lui faisait un sourire rassurant.  
Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur le capot fraîchement repeint et observèrent les étoiles apparaître petit à petit. Alex brisa le silence par sa voix grave.

« – Alors, comment va Dina ?  
– Très bien, merci, elle vient de mettre bas une portée de huit chatons après que j'ai procédé à un petit croisement spécial, dit-elle un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.  
– Huit chatons ?! D'habitudes, elle en fait cinq tout au plus, que veux-tu dire par croisement spécial ?demanda-t-il tout en buvant une gorgée du liquide gazeux.  
– Je l'ai croisé avec un fléreur, répondit-elle avec un air fier collé au visage.  
– Ah ! Tu as enfin obtenu un permis par le département de régulations des créatures magiques ?  
– Il faut toujours persévérer dans la vie, mon cher Alex, ainsi, arrivons-nous à nos fins. »

Alex rit de bon cœur à l'intonation solennelle. Arabella était connue pour sa passion infinie pour les chats. Elle en faisait un commerce, qui marchait très bien d'ailleurs, et convoitait ce permis pour l'adoption de fléreurs depuis un an et demi déjà. Aussi amoureux fut-il, Alex n'avait jamais eu de mal à l'imaginer finir vieille fille avec une cinquantaine de chats. Il rit de bon cœur à cette pensée improbable bien qu'il préférait de loin un futur où tout deux vieilliraient ensemble.

Son problème de cigarette était encore plus présent que lors des vacances d'été précédentes. Alex avait l'impression que depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé, elle ne s'était pas séparée de la longue tige de papier. Et voyant l'air reposée de la belle lorsqu'elle inspirait la fumée à grande bouffée, il ne put s'empêcher de lui en demander une afin de partager avec elle ce moment de détente profonde.

Elle ne rechigna pas à lui tendre une cigarette de son paquet et ils commencèrent à parler, de tout et de rien. Alex ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle le questionnait beaucoup sur la magie, beaucoup plus qu'en temps normal. Arabella semblait s'être prise d'un intérêt soudain au monde magique, mais ce qu'Alex n'avait pas compris, c'était qu'elle s'était surtout prise d'un intérêt certain pour lui.

Il répondait toujours gentiment à ses questions, content de parler de tout ce qu'il avait vécu durant ses sept dernières années autrement que durant les moments où elle ne se sentait pas bien et qu'elle voulait se plonger dans l'univers magique.  
À ce moment précis, assise sur le capot, une cigarette dans une main, une canette dans l'autre, elle semblait être totalement apaisée et paraissait apprécier à sa juste valeur les aventures d'Alex.

Ce dernier était enchanté de la situation, et lorsqu'il vit Arabella porter la canette de coca à ses lèvres foncées, il ne put que souhaiter être cette canette pour pouvoir la toucher d'une manière si indécente. Il se remémora du baiser de la gare et tenta le tout pour le tout en abaissant le bras d'Arabella pour qu'elle se sépare de sa boisson. Il se positionna en face d'elle et prit entre ses mains le doux visage de la fille. Ses lèvres ne tardèrent pas à retrouver celles, encore froides, de la blonde, et ce baiser-là fut explosif. Encore mieux que le premier, il était beaucoup plus intense et approfondit que le simple contact -déjà impressionnant- de la gare.  
Alex la fit s'asseoir sur la voiture et se positionna entre ses jambes pour mieux l'enlacer.

Le ciel était maintenant parsemé d'étoiles et la pleine lune fournissait assez de lumière pour les éclairer convenablement. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, ils posèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre, fermant les yeux et appréciant la douce fraîcheur de cette soirée d'été. Jamais aucun des deux ne s'étaient senti si bien, et pour eux rien n'allaient pouvoir se mettre entre leur relation naissante. L'avenir n'allait pas leur offrir un doux repos, mais la situation n'était pas alarmante pour l'instant et le fait de profiter l'un de l'autre était pour eux beaucoup plus important que de songer au futur peu radieux qui allait s'offrir à chacun d'entre eux.

* * *

Alors voilà, cet OS est totalement inspirée de la chanson "Arabella" par les Arctic Monkeys. Le titre de la chanson correspondait au nom de notre très chère Mrs Figg, et j'ai trouvé l'idée amusante de l'imaginer en tant qu'adolescente très indépendante. Pourquoi pas après tout ! :D  
Alex est le nom du chanteur. Sachant que Arabella Figg est inspirée de Arabella (la fille de la chanson) qui est inspirée du personnage de Barbarella qui elle même est inspirée de Brigitte Bardot, par la relation de Chasles, Arabella Figg = Brigitte Bardot. Voilà Voilà. (j'ai gardé cette remarque sur ce site parce qu'elle me fait rire, mais vous la comprendrez si vous lisez cet OS sur mon blog (deediii-os . skyrock . com), j'y ai mis beaucoup de photos de Brigitte Bardot et d'Alex Turner)

La citation vient de "Brooklyn Baby" de Lana del Rey. Magnifique. Allez l'écouter aussi :) (surtout cette partie en particulier où elle chante avec un homme "yeah my boyfriend's pretty cool ...'' je meurs toujours à ce passage là !)

BREF : j'espère que l'OS vous aura plu, même si la fin est un peu sombre (à vrai dire je n'avais pas trop d'idée de comment la terminer autrement..)

Bisous à vous.  
Deedi


End file.
